Life as a Mermaid (Julia Alexa) Episode List
A list of episodes in Life as a Mermaid (Julia Alexa). Season 1 Episode 1: Hot Tubbing Upload Date: May 20, 2016 A mermaid named Madison discovers that her mirror can teleport her at random when she finds herself in the hot tub at a human party. Episode 2: Fish Love Upload Date: June 3, 2016 While hanging out at a human restaurant, Madison is approached by a man with fishy interests. Episode 3: Lew's Legs Upload Date: June 17, 2016 While trying to get people to sign a petition to save the ocean, Madison's approached by a guy named Lew and his talkative wingman. Episode 4: Oasis Upload Date: July 1, 2016 Madison now has a job that involves appearing to people dying of dehydration, and so she ends up in a desert with photographer Stanley. Episode 5: Laundry Party Upload Date: July 8, 2016 Madison's trying to decide whether to stay on land or to return to the sea, and Natalie is getting increasingly frustrated by the way every single guy she gets interested in forgets her for Madison. Season 2 Episode 1: Return of the Fish Upload Date: September 2, 2016 Madison finally meets someone who isn't instantly freaked out by her tail--but unfortunately, word is getting around about the mermaid in town, and unbeknownst to her, Madison's attracted the attention of a mysterious woman. Episode 2: Fish Outta Water Upload Date: September 16, 2016 Madison's sister Valerie shows up to try to bring her home, but Madison talks her into coming to a party on land to see that humans aren't all evil. Unfortunately, Astrid's coming too. Episode 3: To Catch a Mermaid Upload Date: September 30, 2016 Astrid and her cronies get their hands on a special tracking device they think they can use to catch themselves a mermaid. Episode 4: Stranded Upload Date: October 14, 2016 Episode 5: Dead End Upload Date: October 28, 2016 Liam, Nat, and Madison finally arrive at the Oceanographic Institute where they can find help to save Valerie. Will Liam's handsome but rude friend be able to work with them? And will Madison finally find out who kidnapped her mer-sister? Episode 6: Mermaid Sushi Upload Date: November 5, 2016 Episode 7: Captivity Upload Date: November 18, 2016 Episode 8: Bait Upload Date: November 25, 2016 Episode 9: Mermaid Rescue Upload Date: December 3, 2016 Valerie and Madison are held captive at a warehouse, and their human friends are marooned on an island. Will someone be able to rescue the mermaids before they can be sold on the "black sea market"? Episode 10: The Island Upload Date: December 9, 2016 After escaping the warehouse, Madison, Valerie, and Will set out to rescue their friends, only to find out they were never on an island in the first place. As the mermaids say goodbye to their friends, Valerie must decide whether or not to give humans a second chance... A Very Mermaid Christmas Upload Date: December 16, 2016 Madison and Valerie experience their first human holiday! The party at Stanley's house goes wrong when Stanley brings in his girlfriend, and Madison and Valerie are convinced she is an evil crab person... Valentine's Day February 11. 2017 What do mermaids do on Valentine's Day? Find out as Madison and Will try to plan Madison's first Valentine's Day on land! Season 3 Episode 1: Lost Upload Date: July 28, 2017 Valerie and her friend Nat must figure out how to get her mermaid sister Madison back from hyperspace. But that is only the beginning of their troubles... Episode 2: The Lagoon Upload Date: August 4, 2017 After Madison loses her tail, she and her friends must find one of the five magical relics to turn her back into a mermaid before the Barnacle King can get to it. Meanwhile, Valerie explores a magical lagoon... Episode 3: Potions and Other Magic Upload Date: August 11, 2017 While Valerie must do all kinds of weird underwater magic to repair the mirror, Will takes Madison on a date, and the guys go out looking for a long lost French oceanographer… Episode 4: The Forbidden Pool Upload Date: August 25, 2017 While Valerie travels to an ancient forbidden pool to find a magical rock, Madison and her friends must face a crazy sea captain on their quest for the immortal Chrono-fish. Episode 5: Mermaid Transformations Upload Date: September 1, 2017 After Valerie and temporary-mermaid Beatrice put the finishing touches on fixing the mirror, Madison must decide whether or not she wants to turn back into a mermaid. At the same time, an evil creature from the lagoon surfaces in the spa’s pool... Episode 6: Divided Uplead Date: September 8, 2017 When a mysterious, evil sea creature steals all the relics, the team splits up. Valerie travels back to the dark pool to find clues, while Madison and her human friends dress up Stanley to go undercover… Episode 7: The Sunken House Upload Date: September 15, 2017 Valerie, Will, and Liam track the creature that stole the relics to the Santa Barbara sunken house, a mansion that has been under the sea for decades. However, they are not prepared to face who and what they find there... Episode 8: Adrift Upload Date: September 22, 2017 Disguised as a sea cucumber, Stanley gains the Barnacle King’s trust as they search for a mystical old clam while Madison, Beatrice and Nat follow close behind... Episode 9: Locked Out Upload Date: September 30, 2017 Madison, Beatrice, and Nat must save Liam, Valerie, and Will from a group of evil sea monsters, while the Barnacle King attempts to complete his wicked plan. Episode 10: Battle to Save the Sea Upload Date: October 8, 2017 The Mermaids and friends must stop an ancient sea god from in order to reunite land and sea and to save the world. Saved by a Mermaid - Stanley's Story Upload Date: October 13, 2017 When Stanley was a young kid, he was saved by a kind mermaid, which sparked a strong love for merpeople in him for years to come... Ancient Magic Upload Date: October 27, 2017 When Madison the mermaid destroys an ancient, magical undersea relic, the Barnacle King surfaces from the ocean to turn her into a human and revoke her undersea citizenship. Madison, her mermaid sister Valerie and their friends must journey to stop the Barnacle King's evil plan and return Madison to her true mermaid form. Season 4 Episode 1: S.O.S. Upload Date: July 6, 2018 Madison and Valerie are in trouble! Beatrice and Will must search for the Magic Mirror to find out what happened! Episode 2: The Mermaid Cave Upload Date: July 13, 2018 Madison and Valerie face their sea monster kidnappers as the humans embark on a quest to find their lost mer-friends! Episode 3: Siren Song Upload Date: July 20, 2018 Madison and Valerie must figure out what mermaid song will open the magic lock to the well of power while Jed pays some old friends a visit. Episode 4: Open Sea Upload Date: July 27, 2018 Madison, Valerie and the sea monsters come up with a plan to get a whale song into the well of power while the gang lands in Indonesia to begin their search for the mermaids. Episode 5: The Octopus Mermaid Upload Date: August 3, 2018 Valerie must learn an ancient technique in order to open the octopus lock while Nat and Liam have to fight their way to getting the magic ring. Episode 6: The Mermaid Ghost Upload Date: August 17, 2018 Madison and Valerie must battle Ronan and Petromey to unlock the next stage of the well of power while Stanley and Will look for the ghost of a mermaid to help them translate the magic ring. Episode 7: The Final Lock Upload Date: August 24, 2018 The final lock has the Mermaids confused as the humans get closer and closer to finding the location of the lost Mermaids! Episode 8: Trapped Upload Date: September 1, 2018 United, the Mermaids, humans, and sea monsters figure out how to open the final lock on the well of power, but something goes wrong! Episode 9: The Storm Upload Date: September 8, 2018 The Mermaids, Humans, and Sea Monsters come up with a plan stop Will's dad from stealing the worlds magic! Episode 10: Atlantis Upload Date: September 22, 2018 Mermaids, humans and sea monsters must unite to stop the magic well from destroying everything in its way! The Well of Power Upload Date: September 28, 2018 Follow the adventures of Madison and Valerie as they must stop a group of sea monsters from unleashing the undersea world's ultimate source of magic! Category:Life as a Mermaid (Julia Alexa) Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:Holiday Special